sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Slumber Party Girls
The Slumber Party Girls (also known as SPG) were an all-girl American pop band formed in 2006. Their debut album, Dance Revolution, was released on October 3, 2006. During the 2006-2007 television season, SPG hosted the KOL Secret Slumber Party every weekend on CBS, as well as also featured on the show, Dance Revolution, where they served as the show's house band; the program was hosted by Radio KOL's DJ Rick. Formation The Slumber Party Girls was formed in July 2006 by Ron Fair, a music producer who is known for turning out popular music artists and groups Christina Aguilera, Vanessa Carlton, The Black Eyed Peas, Fergie and the Pussycat Dolls to fame. Scott, Scerbo, Deras, Carattini and Low were chosen out of 1,000 girls who auditioned. Career After the group lineup was finalized, the group started production on their debut album. After the album was finished, they released an EP called Meet the Slumber Party Girls on September 12, 2006. On September 16, 2006, the CBS weekend programming lineup KOL Secret Slumber Party premiered, featuring the Slumber Party Girls promoting healthy eating and fitness between segments. "The Slumber Party Girls Theme" is served as the lineup's theme song. The dance competition show Dance Revolution also premiered as part of the lineup and had the Slumber Party Girls as its house band. Each week, they would perform a song off their debut album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_Revolution_(album) Dance Revolution], which was released on October 3, 2006. The day of the album's release, the Slumber Party Girls made a guest appearance on the CBS morning talk show The Early Show to promote the album and perform "Countdown". The group also spoke of a made-for-TV movie and a television series featuring them were in development and slated to premiere in 2007. To further promotion, the Slumber Party Girls shot music videos, for "Dance With Me", "The Texting Song", "Salsa", "Summer's Gone", "Make a Wish", "My Life", "I Got Your Back", "Carousel", "Back to Basics", "Good Times", "Eavesdroppin'", "Countdown" and "Bubblegum". In 2007, the Slumber Party Girls started recording their second album, which was rumored to be titled SPG and released towards the end of 2007. Unfortunately, there was rumored disputes between Low and Deras about dating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cake_(TV_series) Cake] cast member Keegan McFadden, which were thought to lead to the group's break-up that summer. As a result, their made-for-TV movie, television series and second album were canceled. After their break-up, they also went to pursue solo projects. Even though they disbanded, KOL Secret Slumber Party continued to air until its final broadcast on September 8, 2007 and their two songs "Summer's Gone" and "My Life" were featured in Bratz: The Movie. Post-Slumber Party Girls Scerbo launched an acting career starring in the hit television show Make it or break it and signed a solo recording contract with Geffen Records. Her songs "Betcha Didn't Know", "Sugar and Spice" and "Top of the World" were released throughout 2008 to iTunes. Low also launched an acting career, starring in the interactive short series Hampton High Revealed and having a recurring role in the hit ABC Family television series Lincoln Heights. Dereas now studies manufacturing and merchandising in the fashion business at FIDM and has a popular style blog, Karla's Closet. Musical style The songs that the group performed mainly aimed a positive kid-friendly messages such as friendship, boys, school, and hanging out. The group also had a way of switching off genres, encompassing pop, dance, R&B, rock, rap and Latin pop, presumably in an attempt to attract as large of an audience as possible, as well as to reflect the ethnic diversity of the group (representing Asian, Latina, Anglo-European and African-American cultures). Discography Albums Extended plays Book Series The band spun their own book series, Slumber Party Girls.